


In Another Lifetime

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Holidays, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's an unexpected, unexplained guest at a Christmas party. Rose doesn't know exactly what to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another Lifetime

It wasn't the funny red hat on his head that caught her eye. Nor was it the bow tie or suit that could best be described as “raggedy”. No. There was something else about him that caused her to stare. The slightly lost look on his face, tinged with a splash of fear and a hint of regret. He looked almost familiar. As if he was very nearly someone she used to know.

Grabbing two glasses of champagne, she sashayed over to where he was, offering him one. “To toast the holiday?” she asked, a smile on her lips as she saw him flush.

“Sorry, I don't drink.” his voice was soft, and his eyes ghosted over her face, but only for a moment, as if it was something not allowed.

“That's alright then.” she said, setting down the glass. “You aren't the only one at the party who doesn't.” she laughed a little at that, glancing over to see her partner, her John Smith, watching them with a smile. “Mind if I ask your name, stranger? It's rather odd, someone being here that I don't know. My mum usually introduces everyone.”

“Oh, she is the type to, isn't she? I'm, well, I'm John Smith.” he didn't meet her eyes as he spoke, though he did glance down long enough to see her skeptical look before he leaned down to give her a light kiss. “Mistletoe, don't you know it? An old friend of mine told me I had to get you under it for him. Goodbye, Rose.”

With that, he slipped out of the room, and before she could follow, a gentle hand on her arm stopped her. “Do you know who that was?” John asked.

She shook her head letting herself be pulled into an embrace. “I could have sworn he knew me, though..”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of my 25 days of christmas fictacular.


End file.
